


Hope

by Far_Beyond_The_Universe



Series: Klance Mermay 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, M/M, MerMay, mermaid au, mermaid keith, mermaid lance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Beyond_The_Universe/pseuds/Far_Beyond_The_Universe
Summary: Keith meets Lance's mom.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before the first two drabbles in this series.

<Momma, this is the mer I’ve been telling you about… This is Keith.> Lance introduced the red mer to his mother.

Keith was shy and found it hard to keep eye contact with the much larger mer; Lance’s mother was the family matriarch and she had been so for hundreds of years. Lance had a huge family and they were very influential under the sea. That her son was introducing her to the mer he was courting and said mer was practically a nobody who had only just rediscovered his family meant Keith had to try twice as hard to make a good impression. Or so he assumed. Lance had assured him that it didn’t matter. 

Lance’s mother swam up close to Keith and inspected him. She swam around him. Lance had a big grin on his face, proud to show off his boyfriend. 

<You’re the one that my Lance hasn’t stopped talking about?> Her tone was neutral. Keith swallowed hard and nodded. <I’m assuming things have gotten rather serious if he’s introducing you to his family.> Again, Keith nodded. 

She swam up to his face and touched his chin with her hand.

<Momma don’t be mean> Lance clicked.

But Lance’s mother kept inspecting him as if looking for something in his eyes. Keith realized he needed to say something. <I really care about Lance. I hope, someday, to be part of the family.> It was bold. It was crazy. He shouldn’t have said that.

He and Lance hadn’t even talked about it! It was just something he kept close to his heart, something he wished for beyond all other wishes. But Keith didn’t dare move his gaze away from Lance’s mother’s face.

Which broke into a smile.

<I’m glad my son has found someone like you> she said.

Keith wasn’t quite sure what “someone like you” meant, but he was glad she approved of their relationship/ 

Later, when Lance swam with Keith back to Keith’s little cave, he stopped him by grabbing his arm.

<Did you mean it?> Lance asked.

<What?>

<That you want us to be family someday?>

Keith nodded. And then he did another bold, crazy thing. He put his hands on Lance’s face and gently pulled the other mer towards him. <I love you, Lance. I hope, someday, to be your mate. To have a family of our own.>

Lance’s eyes were full of that same love reflected back. He didn’t need to say anything but he did anyways: <I love you, too, Keith. I love you so much. I’d love to start a family with you. Guppies of our own…> Lance got a dreamy look on his face.

Keith coughed a little, <Not right now, though. Um, I’m not ready for _that_ responsibility yet.>

Lance giggled and followed Keith into his little cave.


End file.
